role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Gezora
Neo Gezora '(ネオ ゲゾラ, ''Neo Gezora) is a giant space squid kaiju and is a RP character used by Krazar. History Debut: Neo Space Amoeba Pt.1: Primal Fury! ' In Yokohama, three sea monsters appeared, them being Neo Gezora himself, Neo Ganimes, and Neo Kamoebas. Neo Gezora was the first to rise from the sea, smashing buildings with his long tendrils and destroying public property. An Earth defender by the name of FlamingoMask showed up and changed into kaiju size to combat the sea beasts from destroying anything else. Neo Gezora was the first of the three kaiju to spot the Nocturne, flailing his tendrils at FLM defensively who in return blasted the squid right in the face with his light ray. Gezora squealed at the ray, it only making him charge forward and attacking the Nocturne with his tendrils, only to be once again hit in the face. Neo Gezora screamed and wrapped his long, sticky tendrils around the Nocturne and threw him at his comrade. This caused the fight to turn to the three sea monsters favor with Neo Ganimes doing up close and personal damage, Neo Kamoebas dealing heavy damage, and Neo Gezora using his tendrils to constrict or hold the Nocturne in place. Eventually Neo Ganimes got a hold of the Nocturne, with gezora and kamoebas closing in nothing could stop them from beating FLM...only to be stopped in their tracks by a roar. The three sea beasts turned towards the sound, and discovered its owner: Togera! Togera challenged the three beasts, Neo Ganimes was more interested in fighting Togera, so he threw FlamingoMask aside and went up to fight him instead, leaving FlamingoMask behind with Neo Gezora and Neo Kamoebas. FlamingoMask then landed down properly and then got up and ran towards the charging Neo Kamoebas. Neo Kamoebas swung his head against FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask then kicked at his head. Neo Gezora then leaped in and swung his tentacles at FlamingoMask's back, wrapping its tendrils around his arms. Neo Gezora continued to constrict FlamingoMask, opening his beak and biting down on him. Just as things were looking bad though, Neo Kamoebas then ran in, charging at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask used this as an opportunity to get Neo Gezora off his back. FlamingoMask then turned around, causing Neo Kamoebas's club-tail to hit against Neo Gezora instead, knocking him off of his back. Neo Kamoebas then swung his club-tail at FlamingoMask again, though this time FlamingoMask counterattacked with his Wrecking Flail, causing the two to get into a club-tail/flail fight. Neo Gezora wasn't finished with FlamingoMask just yet though, using his tentacles to smack at FlamingoMask's face. FlamingoMask then used his flail against Neo Gezora's head, sending him down. Neo Kamoebas charged at FlamingoMask again, only for FlamingoMask to ward him off with his Flamingo Chop attack, hitting Neo Kamoebas hard and halting his attack. Neo Gezora then hurled himself against FlamingoMask again, causing FlamingoMask to fire a light beam against him, causing Neo Gezora to roll over on the ground. Neo Gezora then got back up and then sprayed an icy mist beam at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask fired a light beam at Neo Gezora, but for once Neo Gezora dodged it and then slammed his tentacles down at FlamingoMask, bringing him down to the ground. FlamingoMask remarked that that wasn't his best action to do at that moment. Neo Gezora then sprayed his icy mist beam at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then created a light shield to block the icy mist beam and and ran up towards Neo Gezora. Neo Space Amoeba Pt 2: Robo-47 Neo Gezora though ahead quickly and grappled at FlamingoMask with his tendrils, squeezing him. After some struggling, FlamingoMask raised up one of his arms, managing it to get it free, then lowering it down to face towards Neo Gezora's face. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam at Neo Gezora's face, causing Neo Gezora to roar in agony and then fall down. FlamingoMask then jolted up and fired three Light Orbs around Neo Gezora's area, creating some explosions around him. Neo Gezora jumped up and dodged the attack, slamming his tendrils down onto FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask grabbed Neo Gezora and then swung him against a building, but not before Neo Gezora fired his freezing gas at FlamingoMask, causing him to stagger back and taking in the cold. Right before Neo Gezora could continue his attack on FlamingoMask further though, a missile rocketed towards Neo Gezora, flying right into Neo Gezora; the impact itself was brutal, then it exploded, creating a small nuclear blast. Neo Gezora was then sent flying on fire. However, the freezing gas had also taken it's toll on FlamingoMask, causing him to stumble around. FlamingoMask then fell down to the ground, some cold air also escaping. Neo Gezora returned and then slithered towards FlamingoMask, giving him an extra set of freezing gas for a solid 10 seconds. Before he could continue though, FlamingoMask got back up and then kicked at Neo Gezora in the face. A few moments later FlamingoMask then got back up, albeit still covered in frost and continued to attack Neo Gezora. Neo Gezora then sent a sort of slash motion with his tendrils at FlamingoMask's sides and legs. FlamingoMask retaliated by thrashing his Wrecking Flail against Neo Gezora's tentacles. FlamingoMask then used his Flamingo Chop attack against Neo Gezora, hitting him hard. Enraged, Neo Gezora then started smacking FlamingoMask's body with his other free tendrils, slashing and freezing at the same time, while also spraying ink at him. Hit badly by the attacks, FlamingoMask tore Neo Gezora off of him, though it also hurt him to do so. FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail against Neo Gezora some more, before then kicking Neo Gezora into a building. After Neo Ganimes retreated, so did Neo Gezora, ending FlamingoMask's fight with them and Neo Gezora then headed out elsewhere. Abilities * '''Freezing Gas:' Neo Gezora can fire out a blast of freezing cold gas from his mouth that can quickly freeze his opponents area and surroundings and is also capable of freezing up his foes fast. * Tentacles: Neo Gezora can also use his tentacles to constrict, whip or grapple his foes with. * Mind Control: Neo Gezora is able to control the minds of lesser creatures. Personality WIP Trivia * Neo Gezora was originally used by Flaredragon00 and is now used by Krazar77. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Neo Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Minor Villains Category:Cryokinetics